This description relates to applying a particle beam to a patient.
For therapy on a tumor, for example, a proton beam should be applied to all of the tumor and to none of the surrounding normal tissue, to the extent possible. An applicator can be placed across the therapy beam near the patient to help to control which tissue the proton beam reaches.